The son of Charizard
by Toraneko
Summary: Just when Ash's thinking of Charizard, he's offered one of its babies. What will happen in the future ?


Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon.... its belongs to Nintendo and some other people... don't sue me ok ??? ^^ 

Note : Spoiler alert for Johto and Kanto episodes ! If you don't want the story to be spoilt, don't read it until you've watched it all ! 

The son of Charizard : Chapter 1 - Reunion

One year had passed since the Charcarific valley incident. Ash, Brock and Misty were still on their Johto journey. Although Ash had got by fine without Charizard, he still missed the big lizard all the same. 

Although Charizard hadn't acknowledged Ash as his trainer until later in the Orange Islands, Ash still loved his Charizard. 

Ash had raised Charizard from the little Charmander which had been abandoned by its trainer. It was so loyal... even though its trainer abandoned it. But after Ash told it the truth, Charmander chose to follow Ash. 

When Charmander evolved, it was trying to fend off the Executtor which had gone haywire. It evolved into Charmeleon and fended them off with its powerful Flamethrower, but after that it didn't listen to Ash anymore. 

Later at the Grandfather Canyon, when someone was holding a dig to search for the ancient Pokemon, Team Rocket and Ash, Misty and Brock were being attacked by a horde of ancient Kabutos and Omanytes when Ash called out his Charmeleon. Not only did it not listen to Ash, but it leapt onto a rock and slept ! But later when Aerodactyl made its appearance and taunted Charmeleon, it rose up to the challenge and evolved to Charizard. 'I even thought it had evovled to save me...' Ash thought sadly. 

"Ash. Ash !" Misty called him and woke him out of his daydream. "...yeah ?" Ash replied a bit wearily. "Look who we met on the way !" It was the trainer in charge of the Charizards back at Charcarific valley ! Ash got excited again. "Hi ! How's my Charizard doing ? Is it alright ?" 

"Relax Ash.... its fine... its even got its own babies !" "Really ? Can I go see them ?" "Sure ! If you want to. But you'll have to get Charizard's permission." With that Ash hopped on Charla's back and they headed toward Charcarific valley. 

* * *

When they reached there, she opened the door to the valley and they were greeted with the many Charizards that lived there. "Charizard !" she called "Ash's here ta see ya !" Charizard flew from over the mountain top and landed deftly in front of Ash. 

"Charizard..." Ash mouthed the big lizard's name softly. It had grown over the past few months, into a creature so huge that Ash could stand in its shadow to get out of the sun. "He's the leader of the valley now..." she said. "I'll leave you two alone." 

"Charizard... you've grown so much..." Ash said softly and patted its leg. Charizard grunted in reply. Another smaller Charizard was hiding behind Charizard's large wing. Charizard roared softly and asked the Charizard behind him to come out. It was a female Charizard which was slightly smaller in size than Charizard itself. 

"Thats Charsi. Charizard saved her from a bunch of bullies a couple months back and they've been hittin' it off so well they've got a few babies." 

Charsi was another Charizard which was abandoned by its trainer. It had somehow managed to stumble its way to the valley, and Charizard had been taking care of it ever since. Their relationship grew, and now Charizard even had its own children. 

Ash gasped. "Charizard... I'm so proud of you." he brushed away a tear. "Can I... have one of them ?" Charizard roared softly to its mate and then grunted in reply to Ash's request. _You can have... one of them._ Charizard seemed to speak to Ash's mind. "Charizard... you talked to me..." Charizard nodded and "said" _I learnt it when I was here... pity I didn't know how to back then..._

Three small Charmander rushed out behind Charizard's leg and played in front of Ash. They looked so innocent and... cute. One of the Charmander's skin was a dark orange, and another's had a light tint of brown. The last one was part brown part orange, and it had blue eyes compared to the others, who had red. That particular Charmander was an outstanding mix of its mother and father. Ash carefully picked it up in its arms and examined it. Its tail accidentally burnt Ash's arm, creating a small scar on his arm. He rubbed it gingerly and turned to Charizard. "This one's great. It... rather reminds me of you... when you were a Charmander... can I have him ?" Charizard nodded and said, _Take good care of him Ash, he's the oldest._ Ash nodded in reply and bent down to look at the young Charmander eye to eye. "I'll take good care of you ok ?" The Charmander looked up at its father forlornly. "I'll bring it back when its older. I promise." Charizard nodded again, and told Ash, _His name is Gadereth._ Ash nodded in reply and smiled. "Thank you Charizard. I'll never forget you. Come on Gadereth, I'll take you to meet Brock and Misty." Gadereth looked back and waved goodbye to its parents as Ash walked out of Charcarific valley with his new Charmander. 

* * *

Author's ramblings : Hey ppl ! This's one of my first Pokemon fics ! I really love Charizard, and I really wish Ash didn't give it away... but if he didn't he'll be selfish to Charizard right ? I know Charizard came back to help Ash in the Entei movie... but I don't think that should count right ?   
About the Charizard's mind speaking thingy, I got the idea from a dragon book, _The Dolphins of Pern_ and the name of the Charmander. I thought Charizards, being the erm... intelligent dragon (next to Dragonite of course) should be able to speak or _at least_ mind speak to its trainer. Hey ! They're not as dumb as they look ya know !   
_Never judge a book by its cover_


End file.
